Rich and Poor Dreams Alike
by EvenAngelsFall96
Summary: AU The Titans are going to Brookes Acadamy, a school for the incredably gifted children of the US. At school they will meet each other and become friends, not knowing how completely diffrent thier backgrounds truly are. Not good at summaries, just read!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans though I wish I did**

**PROLOGUE**

**Raven's POV**

They say it's a haven for people like me, they say it's a haven for people like them, they say it's a place where anything is possible, and I guess now that I'm here, I believe them.

Right now I'm at a school unlike any other; it's called a modern day miracle even. It started as some scientific theory put into action, but now it's made its way to the ear of billions across the world. You see this school is going to house the most brilliant adolescent minds in the country alike, weather you're a girl or a boy, rich or poor, black or white, it doesn't matter, you just have to pass the test.

You see, a few months the government officials and the best scientists across the nation sent out a test to all of the kids ages 13-14. If you pass, you get to go to the school, so really the idea of the test isn't that difficult, it's the test itself that's complicated. The test is used to figure out the top 250 or so kids so you have about as much as a normal high school would, we are going to be the first group to do this experiment; we're the lab rats, the guinea pigs if you will. You start from ninth grade and work your way through like all the other schools across the nation. If the school starts goes okay with this age group ninth grade through twelfth grade then they will start issuing the test every year to expand it but if it fails then they are going to call it quits, but if you went there when they were doing the test run you can still get into about any college in the nation. The names of the school are The Brooke Mallory School for the Academically Gifted or the BMSAG, but most just call it Brooke Academy. Right smack in the middle of nowhere, but hey, when you're someone like me, the middle of nowhere is a hell of a lot better than the place I was before…

**Richard's POV**

This is the day, the day where I finally get to be someone normal for a change, someone who gets treated no different from everybody else. You see, I was lucky enough to be one of the few kids to pass the test, and when they told me at first I almost didn't believe them. I mean what are the chances that out of everyone in the USA _I_ would get in?

Now that I'm in my car looking around about to go in, it's all finally starting to hit me. I mean I actually _GOT IN! _From where my car is parked I can see a bunch of kids walking in through the gates, the gates to the rest of our lives. You see, most people are only going to walk through those gates twice in their whole time here, this school is very private about its affairs and most stuff here is strictly confidential, it doesn't leave the premises.

The scientists that built the school were strong believers in everyone should be treated equal. So once you go through the gates you're totally cut off from the outside world. You leave who you were before outside the gates to pick up when you graduate four years later. Talking about who your family is, where they work, or where you used to live is extremely frowned upon in the school. They are trying to get rid of the whole barrier between rich and poor, so you don't make friends with who the person is, or their background, you make friends with the actual person.

You're also not allowed to leave the school grounds until you graduate, four years. They don't want you to be effected by the outside world at all. So the friends you make could be extremely rich or extremely poor and they wouldn't know the difference. A kid who lives on the street could end up being best friends with the senators son by the end of this thing!

The school also doesn't judge you on anything that happened before you enter the school, if you've been arrested before or gotten in trouble, they don't hold anything against you, one you get into the school you have a clean slate. Your judged purely on your actions from the moment you walk through those gates. Most people would be terrified of walking through those gate right in front of me, but to tell you the truth, I cant wait.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thoughts are in bold**

_Flashbacks are in italics_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the teen titans but I do own the school and the idea.

**Chapter 1**

**Raven's POV**

I got out of the cab and started toward through the gates, **might as well get this over with, **As some other kids look nervous to go in others just walk right through, The school requires everybody to have a cab drop them off so you don't see their cars. If everybody was able to drive a car then some would have shiny new expensive one and some people would have pieces of crap on wheels, and some, like me, would just have to get a cab or something. Which would kind of suck, ya know?

This place is pretty senile when it comes to the whole equal thing, not that I really mind that much, it just involved doing a lot of stuff to get ready before the school even opened; Like they required you to buy your whole wardrobe pretty much through the school. It has something to do with no major brands that some people might not be able to afford. The cool thing about it though is that they let you pick out 10 long sleeve shirts, 10 t-shirts, 10 jeans, and 10 shorts for free! Plus a few jackets and stuff. You could also get stuff like shoes, socks, and stuff like that, and it's all super cheap.

As I walk through the gates the campus starts to spread out before me, they must have put a lot of work into it because it looks beautiful. There is a lake just barely visible in one corner and trees everywhere. The buildings are brand new and spread out all over the campus. You can see groups of people start to form. No one seems to know each other but they all seem to be getting along.

You'd think there would be less clichés in a school full of geeks but you'd be surprised. There are already some visible clichés forming; not many but some, there are the electronic freaks all on their laptops sitting at a table, the peppy girls all giggling and acting all bouncy in a corner, and some jocks playing football on one of the many stretches of grass.

As I look around I saw a bunch of people lining up at tables where teachers where handing out some slips of paper which I guessed where room numbers because we don't actually _start_ classes for about two weeks. They still have to get their systems set up and everything. Most of the people in line have two or three suitcases which means that I won't stand out that much. I brought two medium sized suitcases; one for my clothes and the other for personal items, like pictures, pillows, the occasional stuffed animal… you get the picture.

Anyways, I need to get to get my room number, so I walked up to the one of the tables and the teacher asked me my name, so I told her.

"Raven, Raven Rachael Roth." I know cool right? Triple R's. Wait a minute; I didn't introduce myself did I? Well that was rude of me… Well, might as well get this over with right?

Okay, well for starters my name is Raven Rachael Roth, People I like call me Raven, most call me Rachael. I have black hair to about my shoulders with a dark but still bright colored purple streak in it on one side. I have dark eyes that most people are intimidated by; they're like a really deep dark blue but kind of purple too, like dark indigo. I have pale skin, not sickly pale, but it _does_ kind of look like I've never met the sun. I guess I'm pretty short, 5' 3" though so it's not like I'm the shortest person out there but it is short enough for my 'friends' to make fun of me.

My favorite time of the day is nighttime, at night I feel safe, the moon gives the most serene light to things I just can't get enough of it. And midnight is magical, the twilight hour, where the physical and spiritual world collides. And don't get me started on the beauty of the moon and stars themselves, yes; night is definitely my favorite time of day.

My favorite colors are dark purple and midnight blue, black is cool too, but I'm defiantly no Goth. I love to read but I'm also a pretty good skateboarder, I know, shocker right, no? Okay then. Well, besides that I don't have many close friends anymore but I hope to make some here. I use to live in jump city and I'm pretty much as far away from rich as you can get. Now that we got that out of the way, back to what I was doing… wait, what _was_ I doing… Oh yea!

So, I told her my name and she gave me a slip of paper with a number on it

"Here you go Miss Raven; I hope you enjoy your time here at Brooke University."

"Thank you ma'am, but I go by Rachael"

"Rachael? Well okay then let me just right that down so the teachers will know"

"Thank you"

And with that I turned and took a look at the slip of paper she had given me, **let's see here, Room 181 in the west wing, okay then, now all I've gotta do is find the west wing… **After looking for about 30 minutes and getting lost about five times I finally found the building I was looking for, it was new like everything else on campus but looked like it had more of a homey feel to it.

It had a garden in the front with flowers I haven't even heard of in it and it had a large lobby on the bottom floor, the lobby was packed with girls, and there were all sorts of stuff in it. There was a fireplace in the corner and tables and big comfy looking armchairs all over the place surrounding it. There was a door labeled Cafeteria, and an elevator next to it on the far wall, there were bathrooms on the other, only girls bathrooms though so I guess they had the boys in the East wing, all the way on the other side of the school. **Jeez old fashioned much?** Then there was a staircase leading upstairs.

The building had five stories; but only four had rooms on them. Each room was more like a small suit according to what the school's website said. There are four people to a room and each had a small living room and a kitchen. Well, might as well go meet the people I have to spend the rest of my four years here living with.

Room 181 was on the third floor, I don't know why they started with the numbers this high, but I guess they do have four buildings in each wing. They said it's so when the school opens each age group will get their own building.

As I got closer to the room I could hear music, it wasn't bad, but it was definitely loud. And it was getting louder and louder the closer I got. Until finally I was right in front of the door, I wasn't sure what to do at first since there was obviously somebody in there, so I knocked… But nothing happened, though I don't know if I was expecting anything to happen anyways, I mean the music is too loud for me to hear myself think and I'm just standing outside the door, so why should they have heard me knocking right? So I paused for a second and finally making up my mind, I swiped my room key that the lady had attached to the piece of paper and walked in.

When I opened the door I almost left and requested a new room, there were three girls in the room already. They were all in what I guess was the living room. There were three couches and an armchair in the room surrounding a TV, and you could just barely see a small kitchen and counter behind them, in front of me was a hallway that most likely held a bathroom and the bedrooms.

They were each on a couch, but it wasn't them that scared me, it was what they were doing, they were all jumping on the couches dancing and singing the songs together and not well let me assure you. I tried to get their attention at first, figuring I would say hi before I went to look for my room and unpack, but the music was too loud for them to hear me and I didn't feel like jumping up and down trying to get their attention. So instead I went down the hall in search of my room, but not before I stopped to look at them.

The first and tallest one was a redhead, too bubbly looking for my tastes but still, she looked nice. **Probably annoying as hell though… **She had bright green eyes and a big smile on her face with an orange-ish tan. The whole way she looked screamed cheerleader. The second one looked more like someone I could get along with, she was shorter than the cheerleader but still probably taller than me, probably in the five foot five area. She had dark brown hair with a pink streak in it and pretty blue eyes she was pale but not quite as pale as me, not even close. She looked like she could be fun, but not at all as bubbly and shit as the redhead. Last but not least was an African American girl with deep brown warm eyes and a nice friendly smile on her face. She wasn't singing very loud so she seemed to be the shyer type but she also seemed to have the leader edge to her. She had her hair put up in two buns; she looked like someone you had to be friends with because she never gave you any reason not to be.

With my observations I finally started down the hall to look for my room. As I walked down I peeked into every room I passed trying to find the empty one. The first three ended up being occupied, the first one was pink and judging from the air given off from it, it belonged to the cheerleader. The second room was yellow and from the items in the room, nothing out of the normal, but nothing to peppy and nothing that really looked like it would belong to the girl with the pink streak, seemed to be home to the quiet one. The third room was green and had pictures of the girl with the pink streak and someone who looked to be her brother or something. Yay! That means I was right with the other rooms!

Finally I came to the last room on the hallway and saw that it was purple with dark wood furniture and floors. The furniture wasn't too flashy; it was just a desk on one wall that I could put my laptop on with an outlet behind it, a chest of drawers for my clothes, a full sized bed, and a bedside table with another outlet beside it. So pretty much all the stuff I needed.

Figuring I wouldn't go out and face the dancing singing trio until I had to I started putting all of my stuff away, I put the laptop I bought about a month before school on the desk, put my clothes away in the dresser, I plugged in my alarm clock by the bed and set the right time to it, after that I put my sheets and some pillow cases on my bed and started putting some pictures and stuff around the room. When I was done I slid the suitcases under the bed and went to go see what they were doing, seeing as the music had finally stopped.

When I got to the living room they were all sitting on the middle couch together talking.

"When do you think the last girl is going to get here?" whined the cheerleader,

"Calm down Kori, I'm sure she'll be here soon," said the one with the pink streak,

"What do you think she'll be like?" asked the nicer looking one.

"Hmm, not sure," replied the pink haired one again,

"Do you think we'll like her?" asked the girl whose name I guess was Kori?

This whole time I had just been standing by the doorway but I decided now would probably be an okay time to step in.

"I dunno, why don't you figure it out for yourself," I said

They all jumped and turned around, "how long have you been there?" asked the nicer one, "here? About two hours, standing here? About five minutes, I already found the open room and put my stuff away and everything. I tried to get your guys' attention but the music was too loud, sorry I scared ya."

"Oh"

"Well, uh, My names Raven Roth, most people call me Rachael, so I'd rather you guys just call me that until I know you better,"

"Okay, I guess that makes sense, my name is Karen, but you can call me Bee, the girl to my left as you probably over heard is Kori"

"Call me Star" Kori said

"Um, okay."

"And the girl with the pink streak is Jenny"

"You can call me Jinx," Jenny said with a smirk,

I smirked back and said "So, Bee, Star, and Jinx huh? Well, I guess you guys might as well call me Raven, but don't be surprised if I introduce myself as Rachael, 'Kay?"

"Gotcha" Bee replied.

We all sat around talking for a while when I finally excused myself saying that I was going to go look around. And with that I left the building and walked off in need of fresh air and a good place on this giant campus to just sit and relax.

**Good? Bad? I need you to tell me if you want anything fixed =) Review please!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, Our computer broke and right now I' using my mom's laptop, but I'm getting my own for Christmas so I should be updating a lot more after that, other than that a lot of stuff has been going on, we had to give away our dog Mushu, and we had to put our other dog Phoenix to sleep, so its just us and our cats now =( but you guys probably don't want to hear about that stuff anyways so on with the story.**

**Chapter 3**

**Richard's POV**

I'm walking around campus trying to find some people to talk to, I've already gone and met my roommates and dropped my stuff off, and I guess it went okay.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the room and immediately get bombarded with shouts, it sounds like everyone else is here already, and I can hear a videogame in the background. I walked down the hallway trying to find where they are, I found them in what looked to be a small living room. There was a huge TV and three couches surrounding it, on each couch was a person spread out with game controllers in their hands yelling at the screen in front ofg them._

"_Dude! You totally cheated!" protested a scrawny looking kid, he had bright green eyes and his hair was dyed light green._

"_Its not my fault you suck grass stain!" yelled a large African-American kid with huge, and I mean huge, muscles._

"_Take it back man!" the green one yelled back,_

"_Hey guys break it up!" said the third kid with bright red hair and brown eyes, he was still trying to get the other two to calm down when I spoke up,_

"_Hey guys, Which room is open?"_

_They all turned to stare at me, none of them speaking, but finally the green one broke the silence._

"_Dude, like, when did you get here?"_

_I was about to answer when the big one spoke up,_

"_leave him alone Gar, he just got here" he then turned to me and motioned for me to follow him, I ended up really liking my room, it was dark blue, simple, and pretty much had all of the basics in it._

"_Just ignore Gar" he told me as I was looking around._

"_Gar?" I asked_

"_Um, yea, short for Garfield, Garfield Logan, I'm Victor by the way, Victor Stone, but you can call me Cyborg" I must have looked at him funny because he quickly explained it farther, "I'm really good with machines and cars and electronics, stuff like that, so my friends started calling me Cyborg, the name just stuck I guess, but yea, its Cy for short." _

"_Cool" I replied, that made sense, kind of._

"_Anyways the other guy you saw out there, that was Roy Harper, but he likes the nickname Speedy"_

"_Umm, yea, okay" what is with people and their nicknames around here?_

_We talked for a while longer before I decided to go and take a walk around campus, so I said goodbye to Victor and headed out for some fresh air._

_End Flashback_

The guys seemed nice, but I still felt the need to go and find some new people to hang out with so I wouldn't only be around the guys I live with 24/7 as that would probably get boring and we would probably end up getting on each others nerves. I went to the courtyard between the two wings where both guys and girls were hanging out, but when I got there it looked as though everyone was already in one group or another, so if I wanted to talk to someone, it would be a whole lot harder.

I thought bout going back to the rook, but I figured that going back now would be like giving up, and I didn't want to give up just yet, and besides, with the number of people in the courtyard, finding somebody to talk to should be easy, right?

**3 hours later**

Wrong

So very wrong.

I tried talking to just about everyone out there and I was rejected, badly, and repeatedly. I am soooo not used to this, when people knew who I was they killed to be friends with me, not that I was expecting that, or wanted it, I just really didn't think that I would turn out to be a social reject or anything. Maybe I just haven't met the right crowd…

**BAM!**

I was so lost in thought that I ran into someone, _nice going rich, great way to make new friends._ We both ended up on the floor, so I quickly scrambled to my feet to help them up,

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and I didn't see you and…"

My rambling was finally cut off when I took the time to actually look at the person I knocked over, and what I saw cut off my voice before it got to my throat.

It was a girl, and she had the most breathtaking eyes I had ever seen, two deep pools of swirling indigo that made me feel as though she was looking right into me.

**Rachael's POV**

Umm, ouch! Seriously! Some guy just freaking ran right into me! I mean who does that? The guy started rambling off an apology after helping me up, so I took the opportunity to get a good look at him.

I _was_ going to yell at him, tell him to watch where he's going next time, but the guy looked sincerely sorry, so I figured I could let it slide, his rambling finally stopped when our eyes met, his were an deep blue-grey, he had scruffy black hair that looked like he forgot to brush it when he got out of bed this morning. He was pale, but not quite as pale as I am,, and what surprised me was the face that he looked genuine, like an actual good person who cared, you don't find that much anymore, especially in guys, no offence.

"Um, Hi?" he said, more a question than a greeting

"Hey" I reply, trying to be nice, its not as easy as it sounds you know,

"Uh, my names Richard, you are?"

"Raven" I don't really know why I gave him that name, it seems as though I've been giving it out a lot this year, roommates are one thing, you have to live with them for four years, but a random guy I just met? That's different. Weird…

**Richard's POV**

Raven… Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven, Raven. Wow, the name definitely fits her, her eyes mostly, dark and mysterious, She looks really cool, with black hair and a bright purple streak, she seems like the kind of person who prefers to be left alone, but if needed, she could probably hold her own in a fight, even being tiny as she is, but the big thing in my head was that she was probably the one person in this entire place who was actually talking to me, even if it was just a name, it was more than I got with everyone else. When I looked at her eyes again it looked as though she was thinking hard about something.

"So, uh, would you want to hang out sometime?" when she looked at me weird I quickly corrected myself, "Like, just as friend, you know, since we don't really know anybody here?"

"Um, sorry, but I should be getting back to the dorm, its getting late…"

When she said that I finally noticed how dark it had gotten, and that their were only a few people left in the courtyard besides us, and you could just see the moon coming out from behind some clouds.

"oh, um, yea, I guess your right, well, bye then"

**Rachael's POV**

When I told him it was getting late he looked really upset, and I mean, like, REALLY upset, he looked like his dog just died, so I quickly tried to fix it,

"What's your room number?"

"What? Why?"

"So if you really want to get together sometime we can, maybe all of our roommates too," I tried explaining slowly, is he really this clueless?

"Oh, I'm room 224, what about you?"

"I'm room 181"

"Cool, so, I guess I'll call you guys sometimes, use the landlines, all you need to do is type the room number sooo yea" he really didn't look like he knew what to do next, so I figured I would just help him out.

"So I'll see you around"

"Um, yea, see ya" he said still looking dazed,

As I turned and started walking away I couldn't help calling over my shoulder, "And Richard,"

"Yea?"

"Watch where your going next time!" and with that I walked away to tell the girls what happened…

**I know its kind of suckish, but hopefully over Christmas break or something I'll be able to come up with something better. Tell me if you liked it and if you didn't, tell me anyways, Reviews are the only way I know what to fix people! You need to help me, I know what's going to happen in this story in the long run, but I don't really know what's happening next yet, so if you have any suggestions, tell me, Thanks for reading peoples! I love you guys! Review!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey, so its me again, and I'd like to thank you if you were one of the people who reviewed the story. I ended up getting even more reviews than I originally asked for. I actually forgot I was even going to keep writing this until I checked my email today and saw the three most recent reviews, so thanks to Jen-NCIS-Lover and her friends. I figure I'd might as well try to write a bit more for this seeing as it's the first official day of my summer vacation and I'm already bored. So, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review at the end.

**Chapter 3**

**Raven's POV**

As I made my way back to the room I made sure to look around and try to memorize how where everything was for later on. The last thing I need here at the new school is to get lost on my first full day here. Maybe I'll talk to the girls and see if they'd want to do something tomorrow, maybe we'd even invite that Richard kid and his friends. Even though nobody really knows anyone yet, it would probably be good to meet a few new people. Potential friends ya know? Well, either that or you know who to steer clear of, but either way…

As I walked into the building I noticed that no one way down in the lobby any more, and when I saw the clock I found out it was almost 11 o'clock, so not too late, but later than I thought it was.

When I got upstairs I was glad to find that the room sounded fairly quiet, I soooo don't want to be up all night listening to music. As I walked in I could smell pizza and heard Star and Jinx arguing in the kitchen. When I got closer I could hear what they were saying, "No, Star, we are _not_ going to put mustard on the pizza!"

"But Jinx!" Star whined, "It tastes so much better that way!"

"Please, I think your probably the only person on the entire campus that puts mustard on pizza"

"I second the notion" I stated, speaking up. Jinx turned to look at me, "Oh, hey Raven, didn't see ya there."

"Yeah, well, I just got here"

"Cool, umm, we ordered pizza but we weren't sure what kind everybody wanted so we just got cheese"

"That's fine, cheese works," I said before turning my attention to Star, "So mustard? Really?" I asked laughing.

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" She said, looking a bit put out,

"Because Star, Its nasty" Jinx stated, giving her a pointed look. Before they could start arguing again I noticed that there were only three of us in the room, "So," I started, "Where's Bee?"

"She went to bed early," said Star this time, "Something about wanting to explore the campus more tomorrow, I think she wanted to get an early start or something."

"Oh, well, that's cool."

"Yeah, so how did your walk go?" She asked me, "Oh, yeah, I forgot why you left in the first place, you were gone pretty long," Jinx added.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you guys," I said as I started telling them about my walk and the guy I met and about the maybe plans I had for tomorrow. After I finished we all decided to ask Bee if she liked the idea in the morning and we went our separate ways to go to bed.

**Richard's POV**

"Hey man," Cy exclaimed as I walked inside, it had taken me a while to get back to the room after the Raven incident in the courtyard earlier.

"Hey Cy, how's it goin?" I asked.

"Pretty good dude, we were just talkin, so how where were you?"

"Oh, ya know, just around,"

"Cool, did you meet anyone interesting?"

"Well, actually I did meet this one girl…"

"Dude! You met a girl!" Gar exclaimed, butting in to our conversation.

"Well yeah he met a girl dude, there's like, a whole building full of them on the other side of campus" Said Speedy, also inviting himself into the conversation.

"So, man, what was she like?" questioned Cyborg directing an annoyed glare toward the other two.

"She was awesome man, you should have seen her," I said, "She was pretty cool, she had black hair, these really neat indigo eyes, kind of a punk rock look I guess. I don't know man, but she was really neat."

"She sounds cool, so what's her name?"

"Raven, I met her in the courtyard by the west side,"

"So how did you meet her?" Cy asked,

"Well, actually, I kind of, uh, ran into her and knocked her over"

"Dude! Seriously!" Gar exclaimed as he gripped his side laughing,

"Really man!" Said Speedy who was even louder than Gar was.

Even Cyborg was chuckling a bit, "Sorry, man, but are you serious?" he asked me,

"Yeah, but I apologized, and I even got her room number so we can call her ya know? Maybe we can get together with her and her roommates or something, get to know some people."

"Guys got a point," Cyborg said to the other two, as they nodded their heads, "So what's the room number, lets write it down so we don't forget it."

"'kay, the numbers 181"

"181? Got it, so, what do you think of the school so far Richie?"

"First of all, don't call me Richie, Second of all, I think this is going to be a good four years, Cy."

"I hear ya man, I hear ya."

**So, not too long, but its something right? Hope you guys are having a rockin summer. Soon, we're moving so my laptops gonna be packed in about a week or two, I'll try to keep on writing and we'll see how this goes, I will finish this story, promise, but it might not be anytime soon, but I will happen. Leave a review, and if you have any ideas for the story then tell me. Pairing are probably going to be Raven/Robin, Speedy/Star, Cyborg/Bee, and Jinx/BB, but the last one is questionable. If anyone wants to be my Beta I would appreciate it.**

**Tell me what you guys think,**

**~EvenAngelsFall96~**


End file.
